


The Study of Dance

by JokerRiddler



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Embarrassment, Feels, Gen, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerRiddler/pseuds/JokerRiddler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on an imagine from tumblr. </p><p> </p><p>Imagine doing karaoke in the study hall of the Xavier Institute and being caught by Logan</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Study of Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an imagine from tumblr. 
> 
>  
> 
> Imagine doing karaoke in the study hall of the Xavier Institute and being caught by Logan

The study hall of Xavier's Institute stood empty apart from one individual. A lone girl of approximately 18 had propped her long legs on the table that she was sitting at. An Ipod sat in her hands, the ear buds in her ears, blocking out all sound except that of Ghost Town, which was currently shrilling out lyrics into her tympanic membrane. 

Her foot tapped out the beat and her head bobbed along with it, her brunette curls flicking about her face as they swayed with the motions. She was refraining from singing out loud, knowing someone could come into the room at any moment. And what an embarrassing disaster that would be, considering her voice was the worst.

The room was filled with book shelves and tables piled still with books. The whole room had a quiet, serene feeling to it, and she had the urge to shatter that silence with her shrill voice. 

Tossing her feet onto the floor, the girl stood and began sashaying about the room, her head bobbing in time to the beat. The song switched over to something a bit more rhythmic and her hips swayed a bit more slowly, allowing the music to take over the way she moved. 

She was wearing a pair of form fitting jeans with a random band tee covered by a purple hoodie that sported the school's insignia. She had had it specially made. The Ipod sat comfortably in the pocket of her hoodie as her body swayed to the beat that came from it. 

Her eyes had closed as she danced to the music, so she had not seen Logan stop at the doors of the study hall. He had leaned casually against the door frame, his hands crossed over his chest with an amused look slowly spreading across his face. She had not yet noticed him, and the song had switched once more. This time to an Italian song that she knew very well. It was one of her favorites, although she spoke not a word of it.

Letting the sounds of the song ferment in her mind, she opened her mouth and allowed the beautiful words to flow from it. 

"Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole,  
n'aria serena doppo na tempesta!  
Pe' ll'aria fresca pare gia` na festa,  
che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole.  
Ma n'atu sole  
cchiu` bello, oje ne',  
'o sole mio, sta 'nfronte a te!" Her voice faltered on the last note, as she had opened her eyes and had finally noticed Logan standing in the doorway. She pulled the ear buds from her ears and paused the music.

"I didn't know you could speak Italian." His gruff voice growled out in amusement and surprise.

She blushed and looked down, her embarrassment evident in her body language.

" I can't speak it, I just know the song. I don't know what it means." Her blush deepened the longer Logan continued looking at her. 

She shuffled over to the chair she had been sitting in before she had vacated it, and sat down. She had hung her head, but Logan had walked in and pulled her chin up with two fingers, making her look him in the eyes. 

"You should sing more often. You have a nice voice." With that said, he turned around and walked out of the room while pulling a cigar from his shirt pocket and lighting it. 

The girl leaned back in her chair and sighed, letting her hair hang in her face as she slowly got over someone watching her dance and sing. Breathing in deeply, she released it and stood up. Electing to go to her next class rather than sit in complete embarrassment.

She grabbed her bag up and walked out of the study hall and down the hallway to her next class. This one was with Storm and she had a feeling it would go better than her "studying" had.


End file.
